


Kara?!

by BrightLightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightning/pseuds/BrightLightning
Summary: Rewriting what happened when Kara went to Earth1.Set days after 8x2, Supergirl disappears. Alex, being the protective older sister, overreacts and blames herself. Blames the new distractions she allowed to take priority in her life, AKA her relationship with Maggie. Maggie misinterprets some events and situations between Alex and Supergirl. Kara feels guilty for their separation, and tries to fix things.





	Kara?!

It was the days after 8x2.

Maggie and Alex had worked a case together and brought in the alien to the DEO to be detained. Winn appears anxious and he is behaving frantically. He steps close to Alex and whispers in here ear “Alex can we go somewhere private, there is a problem, I really need to talk to you”.  
Alex gives him a confused look, looks back at Maggie and says she will be right back.  


Alex starts walking towards her lab, Winn following behind.  
Winn: “KARA IS MISSING!!” he says in a fear filled tone.  
Alex: “What? What do u mean she is missing? I’m sure she is at CatCo or maybe out having lunch or something.”  
Winn: “No she is missing! Like nowhere to be found.”  


Alex has a concerned look on her face and her eyes are screaming with fear. “Ok, tell me everything”  
Winn: “Well she hasn’t shown up to her job at CatCo since Friday, and hasn’t checked in here. I tried calling her but she didn’t answer. So I tried to triangulate her cellphone signal but I couldn’t get a signal, and tried to trace her DEO tracker in her earpiece and her last location was her apartment. But the signal suddenly disappeared. And I checked her apartment and she’s not there! And Neither is her earpiece or her cellphone. I am really worried Alex!”

With that, Alex starts trembling and rushes out the door, Winn trying to keep up behind her. She sees J’onn in the entrance and she rushes to him and starts telling him what Winn had said. And as she was rushing by, Maggie sees her and reads her body language and she can tell something is wrong. So she steps closer to them. As Alex is rambling, she asks J’onn, if she had any missions that she didn’t know off?  
J’onn: “No, but maybe she had a lead on cyborg superman and is following up on it.”  
Alex yells “But no one had seen her or heard from her since Friday!” and now Maggie is concerned. She puts her hand on Alex’s shoulder and asks, “What’s wrong?”  
J’onn: “Winn, try to retrace her last steps and her last missions. Check if anything flags out of the ordinary. Don’t worry Alex we will find her. I’ll try to locate cyborg superman just in case.” And he walks off.

Alex looks at her, her face has lost all its color, looking devastated. She stumbles with her words but finally says, “Supergirl is missing”.  
Maggie can read the extent that the fact that Supergirl is missing is affecting her. “What do you need me to do?” But now Alex is just off in her thoughts, now a blank expression takes over her face. Her thoughts racing ‘Where might she be? Maybe she just went to Metropolis to see her cousin and was having #too much fun, and just forgot to check in… But if she did she would’ve told someone, even if she had to rush there. It’s been a few days. Surely she would’ve had the time to call. Where could she be? What kind of trouble might she be facing? Did Cadmus kidnap her again...? Oh my god… How did I not know she was missing?’  


Maggie caresses her cheek, “Don’t worry Alex, we will find her, the whole DEO is looking for her.” With that Alex snaps out of her thoughts “I… I need to look for her!” She walks out determined with a look that Maggie has never seen before. 

******

Maggie wants to help, so she goes to the alien bar to see if anyone has information about Supergirl, if anyone has seen her lately, without her letting on that she is missing.

Alex rushes to Kara’s apartment, opening the door slowly, her heart beating erratically, wanting Kara to be inside. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Everything is exactly as Kara had left it. She starts looking around the apartment to maybe she can find a clue to what happened.  
She is startled by her phone buzzing, a message from the DEO to return. ‘If it was good news they would have called’ She falls down to her knees and starts sobbing. She quickly collects herself and bolts out. Now is not the time for tears. Her phone starts ringing, it’s Maggie’s ringtone. She answered reluctantly “yes Maggie?”  


Maggie having no luck whatsoever in gathering any useful information about the whereabouts of Supergirl, wanted to check up on Alex. “I just wanted to check on you Alex, any new leads?”  
Alex: “The DEO texted me to go back, so I’m heading there now.”  
Maggie: “Ok so I will meet you there.”  
Alex: “I have to go.” And with that she hangs up.

******

Alex gets there first. She heads right over to Winn, who stands up as soon as he sees her walk in. She grabs his shirt and yells “Please tell me you found her, found something!” not to intimidate him, but pleading desperately. He starts rambling, “Ok I think I might have found a lead. Remember the portal opening in her apartment, well, agents reported seeing it in L-Corp when she was fighting Cyborg Superman. So it got me thinking, maybe it is the reason she’s missing. So I checked for common anomalies between her apartment from that day and L-Corp and found that the same anomaly appeared on Friday, over her apartment…”. 

As Maggie walked in but unnoticed by both, Alex feels a knotting pit in her stomach, feels her heart dropping, and is trembling as she says “You mean to tell me she’s been missing since Friday and I had no idea!!” Maggie can’t stand to see Alex like that, and feels a little baffled at the fact that she is a that much of wreck over Supergirl’s disappearance, she holds her from behind, saying in a calm reassuring tone, “Don’t worry Alex, everything will be ok, we will find her. I’m sure she is fine, after all she is Supergirl, the strongest girl in this city! She can take care of herself.” Alex turn facing her “I should be taking care of her” hitting her chest with her index finger, stressing on ‘I’, with tear-filled eyes. She looks back at Winn “So what’s the plan now, how can we get her back?”  


Winn: “I’m doing everything I can to try to recreate the anomaly. I believe it is a portal to an alternate universe. J’onn walks up to Alex and puts his hand on her shoulder, “I have the best agents working on this, as soon as we have some progress I’ll let you now. For now you should go home and get some rest.” He looks at Maggie and nods his head “Can I trust you will take care of Agent Danvers during this time?” Alex protests, “I’m not leaving until we get her back.” J’onn replies in a stern voice, “Alex you are a wreck, I’m sure Supergirl wouldn’t want to see you in this state when she comes back. Go home, relax and get some sleep.”  


Feeling defeated she agrees, “I’ll be at her apartment” and walks off.  
Maggie rushing after her and embraces her with her arm across Alex’s shoulders as they walk side by side, Alex’s head hanging low. 

******

When they park in front of the apartment, Maggie wonders out loud, “I hope Supergirl doesn’t mind me being in her apartment” Which she will come to regret later, oblivious to the reason why.  
Alex: “I better go up alone” saying it with a dry tone and an empty look.  
Maggie protesting, “But I promised J’onn I’ll take care of you. I can’t leave you alone like that. I don’t think she would mind me being here for you.”  
Alex: “Just go, I’ll be fine.”  
Maggie: “Let me take care of you”  
Alex: “No! Just let me be… I don’t want anyone taking care of me. I couldn’t even take care of her. How could I not know she was missing since Friday. Since Friday! I was so preoccupies with my life that I forgot to check up on her. It’s all my fault! I didn’t even notice…” her eyes filled with anger.  
Maggie: “Alex, how is it your fault? It’s not like she is some small kid that you have to keep tabs on 24/7. She is an adult, with superhuman powers. For crying outload she is SUPERGIRL. If she got in trouble how do you think you could have stopped that?”  
Alex: “It’s my JOB to take care of her, to make sure she is safe. I failed her…”  
Maggie: “Alex, take it easy, the DEO, Winn, Winn is working on a way to get her back. And he will.”  
Alex: “You don’t understand, I can’t ... I can’t lose her…” tears start to fall down her cheeks.  


That is the first time Maggie sees Alex cry, ‘Supergirl sure seems to mean a lot to Alex’  
Alex now sobbing, muttering to herself “I was just enjoying my journey to notice that she needed me. How can I neglect her like that? I was preoccupied with my life, but she is my life.”  
Maggie can’t help but wonder the wording of Alex’s ramblings, ‘Journey?! Does she mean our relationship? Is she really blaming Supergirl’s disappearance on our relationship? Her LIFE? What?’  
“Alex, what do you mean?”  


Alex looks at her as if she was snapped back to reality. “What I’m saying is she should’ve been my priority, and had she been, she wouldn’t be missing right now. I do think she would mind you being in her apartment. And I want to stay to in her apartment. I’ll talk to you later.”  
With that, she leaves, leaving Maggie behind, speechless with her thoughts racing in her head. ‘What the hell is going on? Why is she making a big deal of me being in the apartment, why doesn’t she want me there with her. Why does she blame herself so much? And wait, she has the keys to Supergirl's apartment!? Wow ok something is going on here…’ Maggie calls Alex to check up on her several times throughout the day but she does answer.

*******

Alex fell asleep on Kara’s couch, sleeping in the fetal position wrapping herself with Kara’s blanket. A knock on the door withdraws her from her sleep, still not fully awake, she rushes to open the door, her first thought is that’s its Kara coming home. She opens the door to find Maggie standing there “Oh… I thought…” Maggie intrudes, “Can I come in?” As Alex it trying to find words to get Maggie to leave, there attention is grabbed by a loud whooshing sound, and the portal open and Supergirl steps out.  


“You’re back!” Alex cries, running to embrace her. They hug each other, and fall into each other’s arms, Alex starts crying and Supergirl is apologizing to her. “I am so sorry Alex. Barry really needed my help on the other earth, with an alien invasion, and I had to go help him. We quickly left as they were running out of time.” Alex still sobbing, “I was worried sick about you. You dummy! Don’t you ever do that again. At least send me a quick text telling me. And next time you don’t go fight aliens without me!”  
“Oh I’m SO sorry Alex, I didn’t mean to worry you.” Kara looks at her and she sees how worried and tired Alex was, as she hugs her tighter, she says, “I Love you”. 

“Emmhm” Maggie drawing back their attention as they seemed oblivious to her presence. “I’m glad you are safe, Supergirl. I’ll let you two catch up… see you later Alex.” She closes the door and leaves, with tears in her eyes, her heart crushed beneath her feet. ‘Supergirl said she loves her. If I didn’t step in, would Alex have said she loved her too!? Supergirl loves here.. I can’t compete with that. And Alex obviously has feeling for her. She said she was her life… I am definitely going to lose Alex to Supergirl… After finally feeling like I’m home with her…‘

 

******

Since that day, Maggie hadn’t tried to contact Alex, giving her some time to think things over, but really she just wanted Alex to contact her, to fight for their relationship, to show her that she does love her.  
Maggie is called to a new crime scene, seems another alien has been murdered. Meanwhile, at the DEO, Alex tells Kara that she can take this one. “Do you need me to go with you on this one? Emm I have some work to finish up here. It’s seems like a mugging gone bad. I’m sure you and the NCPD can handle it…” fully aware that Maggie will be there and well, she’s trying to avoid her.  


Kara: “Sure I can handle it, but Maggie will probably be there, don’t you want to go see her?”  
Alex: “As I said I have some work to finish up here”  
Kara gives her a confused look ‘I wonder what up with these two…’ and she flies off.

******

Supergirl reaches the crime scene, from above, she spots Maggie. She lands softly near her. “Hello detective Sawyer”  
Maggie was squatting down on the ground, examining the body “Supergirl” was her response while glancing at her and back to the body. Supergirl always sensed that Maggie wasn’t really fond of her, and as Supergirl, she kept it formal between the two of them, but she couldn’t help and wonder what happened between her and Alex. So she asks her “so… Maggie, how is Alex?”  


Maggie’s heart starts to race and she replies dryly “I should be asking you”  
Supergirl: “What’s going on Maggie, is something wrong here? Did I do something wrong?”  
With that, Maggie’s heart starts pounding and Supergirl can sense it. Maggie’s eyes start to water up, but she doesn’t look up, she doesn’t reply. “Maggie please tell me what is going on? Did something happen between you and Alex?”  


Maggie looks up at her and gives her a death stare, a stare that had she had laser vision, she would have surely killed her with that look. “Ok… I see you’ve got things handled here… sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

******

Kara flies back to the DEO, takes Alex by the hand and drags her off saying that they need to talk.  
Kara: “Alex, tell me what going on between you and Maggie. First you pass an opportunity to go see her, and as soon as I mention you to her she flips, and even before that, she seems angry at me. What happened?”  
Alex: “nothing” she says shifting her gaze not looking at Kara. “I just think I need to focus on the important things in my life.”  
Kara: “What?” She says confused and grabs her shoulder, Alex turns her face to the other side, but Kara gently grabs her chin, forcing her to look at her. “She IS important to you. I know that, and you know that. Alex you have been so happy since she came into your life. The job can wait.”  


Alex cuts her off “Not when the job is protecting you.”  
Kara: “Alex! I can take care of myself. You need to take care of yourself. To live a happy life and it would kill me to know that you are not happy because of me.”  
Alex: “It’s not because of you. It’s just… things have changed Kara. Just leave it at that.” 

******

Kara can see that she is hurt, and thinks it’s time to talk to Maggie again, but as Kara this time.  
Maggie is at the alien bar, sitting at the far booth at the back, staring deeply into her drink.  


“Hey Maggie” Kara says in a gently soft voice.  
Maggie looks up at her, gives her a fake polite smile, “Hey Kara” and then shifts her eyes behind Kara, checking to see if Alex is with her.  
Kara: “so… can I sit down with you for a bit? I need to talk to you.”  
Maggie: “Emm… Sure”  


Kara: “So what is up with you and Alex, I haven’t seen you together lately.”  
Maggie’s heart starts beating faster “She’s probably off flying around with Supergirl”  
Kara: “Wha what..? What does Supergirl have to do with anything? They just work together.”  
Maggie: “Yeah sure! They just WORK together…” rolling her eyes and shaking her head.  
Kara: “You don’t like Supergirl, do you”  
Maggie didn’t take a second to hesitate and blurts out “No! No I don’t!”  


“But why! She is a nice person and she helps people. What did she ever do to you?” said Kara defensively.  
“She stole my girl” Maggie said under her breath, and if Kara didn’t have superhearing she wouldn’t have heard her. “Why are we even talking about her. I told Alex that she’s fresh of the boat, and those relationships never really work out, and I guess I was right… I should’ve listened to myself, at least I wouldn’t have had my heart broken. I mean I can’t compete with her.” Maggie said out loud, but more in the sense of talking to herself rather than Kara.  


Kara: “Her as in Supergirl? Her?”  
Maggie: “Yeah her”  
Kara: “No no no... Trust me there is nothing going out between them. Ew no.” She grabs Maggie’s hand “Trust me Maggie; Alex loves you, and only you.”  
Maggie: “No I know what I saw; I see how they are around each other, the way Alex talks about her. Supergirl told her she loves her. I haven’t even told her I love her yet.”  


Kara remembers that night, the night she came back from the other earth. Alex was a wreck, and Maggie was there too. ‘Oh my god it’s all my fault! I have to fix this.’  
Hank messages Kara that he needs her back at the DEO. “Look Maggie I’m sorry but I have to go. Just promise me you are not going to give up on Alex, not yet ok…”

******

At the DEO, Kara bursts into Alex’s lab.  
Kara: “Alex, did you even stop to consider what this might be doing to Maggie, you know you are not just hurting yourself, you are hurting her too!”  
Alex looks at Kara with a disappointed look on her face, disappointed in herself. Since Kara spoke to her, she’s been thinking. She does love Maggie, and she knows that she messed up big time with her.  
“Alex, if you don’t want to be with her anymore, at least tell her, don’t leave her hanging. For now gear up, we are needed downtown, looks like an alien is on a crime spree.”

******

Kara arrives at the crime scene and sees that Maggie is already there gathering evidence, trying to find a lead to whom is behind these crimes. Meanwhile, Alex arrives, ‘oh this is going to be interesting’ Kara thinks as she lands near Alex. Alex steps closer to her when she sees Maggie, for support, as she is unaware that Maggie is jealous of her relationship with Supergirl. But Kara IS aware, and Kara can’t help but feel guilty about the situation and can’t help but be awkward. So reflexively, Supergirl takes a step away from Alex, maintaining a distance between them. Alex gives her a quick confused look, though does not think much of it. But leave it to detective Sawyer to detect, she notices that, but she is not sure yet what it means. She didn’t have much time to think about it because Alex steps close to her and nervously says “When we are done here, can we go somewhere quite, we need to talk.”  
Supergirl swears that Maggie’s heart is going to explode out of her chest from beating so hard. But on the surface she plays it cool. “Yeah, sure”. 

*****

Supergirl notices a metallic piece, what looks like a broken edge of a knife, buried in the laceration in his neck, “Found something”. Maggie pulls it out of the alien’s neck, and Supergirl notices there are cryptographic letters on it, and points it out. Alex opens a bag and gesture for Maggie to put it in “I’ll send this with the agents to the lab”. “Well I guess my work is done” Kara gives a nod as she flies off. Oh she so desperately want to use her superhearing to listen in, but she wants to give them their privacy. ‘I really hope they work things out. Me and Alex! Ew, no..no.. but I understand why she would think that….’.

Alex and Maggie started walking side by side, as they take off their blue gloves and dispose of them.  
Maggie: “So… You wanted to talk..?”  
Alex: “yeah… well first I think I owe you an apology for my recent behavior. I’ve been kinda distant and you know I just kinda lost it when I heard that Supergirl was missing, and I felt guilty that I hadn’t even noticed that she was missing, I mean Winn had to tell me.” Shifting in her place and she was rubbing that back of her neck now, nervous to admit why she distanced herself from Maggie.  
Maggie: “I don’t get what that has to do with us. I mean sure you were worried about Supergirl’s well-being, but why should that affect our relationship?... unless you …” she trailed off not voicing her concerns.  


Alex: “Just… spending time with you, being happy, that kind of distracted me from her, and I didn’t want that to happen again.”  
Maggie did not like the sound of that, ‘so spending time with me distracts her from Supergirl,’  
“Well I don’t want to keep distracting you from Supergirl” She said with a despiteful tone as she started to walk in the direction of her NCPD issued vehicle.  


Alex senses that Maggie misunderstood what she meant. “Wait, wait that’s not what I mean…” She was cut off by a wave of Maggie’s hand, “I have paperwork to do, see you around Danvers”.  
“Maggie… Maggie… arghh” Alex puts her head down in defeat, “Shit! I really screwed up this time” she mumbled to herself.

********  
Kara flies in through the open window into Alex’s apartment. “So tell me how did it go? You guys got back together?” Kara asks as she walk around the couch to where Alex is sitting. But when she takes in the view in front of her, Alex sitting with her feet on the couch, hugging her knees in front of her and holding a bottle of whisky, Kara knows that the answer to her questions is no.  


“Oh Alex” in a swift move, Kara wraps her arms around Alex hugging her tightly. After a while, when Alex’s sobbing subsided, Kara can hear that Alex’s heart beat has slowed down to that of her sleeping rhythm. She gently lift her up like cradling a baby, and tucks her in her bed. “Don’t worry Alex, I will fix this” she whispers into her ear before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

********

Supergirl shows up at the alien bar, and she walk right up to Maggie as she knew exactly where she was since she x-rayed the place before entering to check if Maggie was here.  
Kara: “Maggie. I heard what happened between you Alex, and if it’s me, if you think that I am standing between the two of you, I just want to tell you that I am not. I don’t have any feelings for Alex, not like that and I assure you neither does she…  
“I think you give yourself too much credit” Maggie spat out.  


Kara is confused now’ “But isn’t that what you told Kara?”  
“Ha” Maggie lets out a despiteful laugh, Maggie now realized why Supergirl took a step away on that crime scene. “Of course you have her on your side too."  
Kara: “Well then what happened?”  
Maggie: “Look supergirl, I don’t owe you shit! Now leave me alone and let me drink in peace!”  
Kara: “I’m not leaving until I get an answer”, ‘not until I fix this’  


Maggie: “Why are you even talking to me, go ask your girlfriend, I’m sure she would LOVE to talk to you about all this.”  
Kara: “Well she is not capable of talking right now” She said under her breath, “Look Maggie, I know my disappearance triggered something. I’m not exactly sure what happened, but what I do know is that Alex loves you, and that I have never seen Alex happier than when she is with you, and I know that you love her too.”  


Maggie’s eyes shot up with a hopeful look, but quickly masked by doubt, “But you love her too” she stated having heard Supergirl tell Alex that when she returned.  
Kara blurted out without thinking “Of course! She’s my si… si… sidekick. We are partners in crime… fighting…” ‘Oh Rao bad choice of words’ She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts before speaking again. “I guess she feels responsible for me, she has been taking care of me for a long time, we both have, and we became closer, good friends, like sisters actually. And sisters don’t date, so there!” Kara finishes the sentence less stressed and sounding lighter, she is satisfied with her answer. Oh, but not Maggie!  
Maggie: “But you are not actually sisters, and don’t play the friend card because no two friends behave towards each other the way you two do.”  


Kara is frustrated now, “Just so I understand correctly, you are not getting back together because of Supergirl/Alex relationship? Is that it?”  
Maggie does not answer and just finishes off her drink, but Kara got the answer she needed. “Let me ask you this, would you be jealous of Kara?  
Maggie: “See, now Kara is her REAL sister, so no”, shaking her head, giving her a tight lip smile.  
Kara starts laughing, “I thought you said you were a good detective”  
Maggie gives her a quirky look “I am!”  


Kara: “Well Maggie, a piece of advice, you’ve got nothing to worry about regarding Supergirl, go talk with Alex, and that’s advice coming from here REAL sister.” She comes closer to Maggie and whispers, “That’s me” pointing to herself and smiling. Maggie’s eyes widen and realization of what Supergirl just said hits her. “y y… k… Kara?!” Kara just giggles and puts her finger on her lips and shushes her, with an amused look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was not satisfied by the "Supergirl reveal" to Maggie, and I decided to write my own. This was written shortly after the show aired.  
> This is my first time writing as well as posting, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
